


Stranded

by NewsroomMc



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsroomMc/pseuds/NewsroomMc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Mac get stuck before they've figured their shit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

"There is no fucking way you're driving." Will told her, holding the keys out of her reach as she lunged to grab them. She pulled her lip between her teeth, her face frowning. "No." Will told her sternly. The puppy dog look would not work. Though at this moment, she was every bit as cute as she thought she was.   
"Spoil sport." she mumbled, climbing into the passenger seat of their rented Mercedes. Will rolled his eyes at her pouting as he climbed into the driver's seat. 

It was 4 am, and this was the last place Will wanted to be, but Charlie had pulled strings to get them this interview—probably what would be the interview of News Night's year. And they had been forced to go. Not only did their guy demand to talk to Will McAvoy, but there was no way in hell Mackenzie McHale would let anyone else take the reins on this interview. Charlie knew that, so he had went ahead, arranged them a car, and passed a grumbling Will the keys, because there seriously was not a faster way for a celebrity to get to their destination? Four hours on the road of suburban New York was not his ideal Saturday morning. Nor was making this commute at 4 am. Or having to spend the commute with his ex-girlfriend. 

And best friend. And most trusted partner. But Mac was insufferable on road trips. And things had been pretty rocky between them lately—the usual, heated arguments, screaming matches in the middle of the office. And now she was slumped in a huff with her arms crossed, her face long, her lips in a pout.   
"We don't let you drive, remember? Do I need to remind you of the tickets and fender benders?"  
"Fuck off, Will." she murmured, reaching to turn on the radio.   
"We got all the equipment?" he asked her, starting the car. "We're not turning back."  
"Yes, we have it all." she rolled her eyes, letting an exaggerated sigh pass her lips. His fingers clenched the steering wheel. This was going to be a long fucking drive. 

He heard deep, steady breathing as he glanced to her side about an hour into the trip. The corners of his lips couldn't not quirk up at the sight of her asleep. She was a lot more angelic, a lot more quiet when she was asleep. Back when they were together, he had loved to be the first one to wake so he could watch her. But then his eyes got stuck on those long, long legs in her pencil skirt. Those beautiful, sexy, toned le—A honk brought him back to earth, pulling his eyes back to the road and yanking the steering wheel to avoid the oncoming traffic he almost moseyed into.   
"Will," her sleepy voice grumbled, startled from the honk.   
"Yes?" Will asked her as she languidly stretched her limbs in the small confines of the rental.   
"Why was there honking?" she asked him with a sleepy voice, rubbing her face.   
"No reason." he brushed her off, watching her pull her purse into her lap.   
"Fuck!" she snapped suddenly, after rummaging through her purse, all too quickly awake.   
"Jesus, what?" Will questioned, an eye on her and an eye on the road.   
"We—we need to go back home. I fucking forgot my phone."  
"You forgot your phone?" Will asked incredulously.   
"Yes, Will!" she cried exasperatedly, his name coming off her lips in that annoyed tone he was so used to.  
"Mackenzie, you're a journalist. You don't forget your phone." he sighed, flexing his fingers against the steering wheel, casting her a sideways glance.   
"I'm also a human who makes mistakes. Turn around Will!" she demanded.   
"No way. We're already an hour in. We'll be extremely late if we turn around." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.   
"Will." she spoke his name in exasperation.  
"I have my phone, Mac." he fished it out of his pocket and wagged it in her direction. "Were fine."  
"What if-"  
"Were not turning back. That's final, Mackenzie."  
"Fuck you." she huffed, moving her eyes to watch the landscape pass by through the window. 

"It's pouring." Mac sighed about two hours later.   
"It is April." Will offered up, squinting his eyes as the rain started coming down even harder. "Fuck." he cursed. "I can barely fucking see." he complained. They were in the middle of fucking nowhere, no cars for miles, and God decided to unleash a downpour on them.   
"Great." Mac sighed, running a hand through her hair.   
"We have to pull over, Mac, and wait for it to calm down." Will sighed, pulling the car into the grass on the side of the road. He turned the car off and rubbed his eyes. "I hate driving in the rain." he murmured, glancing in her direction as she snorted.   
"I know you do. Remember that road trip we made to see my parents?" she reminded him, making him laugh.    
"Yeah, and you had to change the radio in the middle of every song." he wistfully said, making her laugh.   
"And when we had to pull over." she bit her lip remembering how they couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough, so she had forced him to pull over on an empty road, and plus it had been raining. But then she watched his face fall. She braced herself, getting ready for a mean quip, when his phone started ringing.   
"H-Hello?" he spoke after clearing his throat. "Hey Charlie," he then spoke as she played with her fingers. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he suddenly exploded. She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Fine. Bye." he spoke, whipping the phone away from his ear and ending the call. "Fuck!" he viciously ran his fingers through his hair.   
"What is it? The interview?" Mac asked, afraid to know the answer.   
"He fucking canceled due to illness. Said he'd drive up to ACN next week." Will gripped his steering wheel.   
"Shit." Mac groaned.    
"This whole time absolutely wasted." Will grumbled, as she tried not to take offense to his words. Absolutely?  
"Let's just go back." Mac sighed. "Maybe we'll make it back in time for our whole Saturday to not be wasted. Plus at least the rain is starting to let up?" she spoke optimistically. He shook his head at her.   
"Yeah, I can actually see a few yards in front of me." he grumbled, powering the engine back on. But as he pressed the gas, the car went absolutely no where, while they were greeted with the sound of the back tires kicking up mud instead. He tried again, and the same thing happened. "Fuck!" he banged his hands on the steering wheel before dragging them down his face.   
"I think we're stuck." Mac frowned as he shot her a look.  
"You fucking think, Sherlock?" he snapped. She bit her lip. He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna have to call to get someone to come out here to help. Lord knows wardrobe will kill me if I ruin this Versace." he mumbled, taking out his phone. "Oh, fucking fuck!" She raised an eyebrow. "Dead." he shoved his blackberry in her face with a sarcastic snort.  
"Will!" she cried, watching him hit the steering wheel with his hands. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing heavily.    
 "Listen, Mac. I'm gonna have to get out and try to push us out. You're going to need to get in the drivers seat, direct the steering wheel back toward the road, and hit the gas when I tell you to."  
"Okay," she nodded, "but you're gonna get soaked." she looked out at the rain warily. He shrugged.   
"Just do fucking not hit the gas pedal until I tell you to, okay?" he asked her to which she nodded. And then she watched him lower the window before opening the door and climbing out of the car. She watched as he grumpily made his way to the back of the car. "I'm gonna start pushing, okay?" he yelled over the rain.   
"Okay, Billy!" she called out, watching him from the side mirrors. He was already positively soaked. 

Will started pushing hard, grunts and all, but the car wouldn't budge. They were unbelievably stuck. He grumbled a few curse words before calling out her name.   
"Mac!"  
"Push the gas?"  
"No! NO, don't!" he yelled frantically, but she didn't hear him. She pressed hard on the gas in Mackenzie McHale fashion, the tires kicking up a mess of mud onto her anchorman.   
"Fucking FUCK! MAC!" he screamed, his fist pounding on the car. She glanced back, hearing the commotion. Oh fuck. She slammed the car in park before throwing open the door, and running to him in her Louboutins.   
"Billy, shit!" she called, watching him lean against the car, his face like thunder.   
"I did not tell you to press the gas, Mackenzie." he spoke dangerously slowly. "Now, fucking look at me."  
"I'm sorry, I thought-" she tried to speak, her voice like a mouse's. But then she looked at him, all grumpy and pissed off, his perfectly groomed self decorated in mud and rain, and she couldn't stifle her snort. And then her snort turned into a full blown laugh. "I'm sorry, it's...not...funny," she tried to speak through her giggles, watching his face get more and more angry.   
"You seriously think this is fucking funny?" he asked her incredulously. "I'm soaked, and covered in mud, and we have a fucking three hour drive back!" he ranted as she just continued to giggle. "Fine. If you think this is so funny, and you think I look so fucking hilarious..." he wiped a hand down his face. She looked at him in a panic.   
"No, Billy! Don't you fucking dare!" she tried to warn, but it was too late. A dollop of mud hit her right in the chest as he smirked triumphantly. "Billy!" she cried, looking down at her mud covered blouse and chest. Ugh. "Fuck you." she narrowed her eyes, before she leaned down and scooped up a handful of the liquidy grass and dirt from the ground.   
"Mac..." he warned as she purposefully started striding over to him. He tried to back away, but his feet were temporarily stuck in the mud. With a satisfied grin, she wiped her hand all over his dress shirt. "There." she smiled. "Much better." she patted his chest and then rubbed her hands together in admiration of her handiwork. But before she was able to walk away, he leaned down, grabbed his own handful, and grabbed her by the waist. He smeared the mud down her blouse and then up across the skin of her collarbones.   
"Right. Much better." he smirked, taking in his equally wet execute producer also covered in mud. A pout was on her lips, her eyes stern. He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from quirking up. And then he started laughing at her shocked face and the ridiculousness of the situation, before she joined in along with him too. 

But then she stopped. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, and she could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and there was not one thing she would rather do than kiss him fucking senseless right now, muddy in the pouring rain.   
"What?" he asked her, watching her nibble on her lip.   
"Nothing." she answered breathily. He took the sight of her in, her hair wet and her face beautiful, her chest heaving, her nipples pushing through her blouse from the coldness or...or from... He realized he still had an arm wrapped around her as his cock started pushing against his soaked pants from her being so close, and beautiful, and wet. After all the frustration from today and the past few weeks...Then she licked her lips and he couldn't take it anymore. He yanked her to him, catching her lips with his, hearing her gasp loudly. He snuck his tongue between her shocked, parted lips, stealing even more of her breath away. His arm was wrapped tight around her body, a muddy hand cupping her face. Then she flung her arms around his neck, and started reciprocating. "Fuck," he moaned into the kiss. 

It was hot, passionate, and hard as their tongues battled wildly and their bodies pressed together. She let a hungry moan slip from her lips as he sucked gently on her tongue, and his teeth nibbled gently. God, she had missed his kisses.   
"Mmmm, Billy," she murmured against him, her arms sliding from around his neck, down his back, and coming to a rest on his hips. He moved her against the car, still fiercely kissing her, his hand moving from her waist to pull at her blouse tucked into her shirt. He untucked it and she shuddered as she felt his hand sneak under and press against the skin of her lower back. Her hands ran back up his back, threading into his blonde hair. 

She squeaked as he suddenly stopped kissing her, missing his taste and the feel of his lips and him. He leaned his forehead against hers as he shut his eyes.   
"Talk to me, Billy." she spoke with strangled breaths between the screaming of the rain, her fingers playing in his dirty, wet hair.   
"I want this," he told her, opening his blue eyes. He moved his hand from her face back to her waist, his thumb caressing the wet material sticking to the skin on her stomach. Her face was now dirty from his hands, and her lips were swollen and red. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in real life.   
"Kiss me again, Will." she pleaded. What he meant by wanting 'this', she didn't know, but she was going to kiss him while she could. He crashed his lips on hers once more, his hand trailing up and up her torso. 

She whined against him as he cupped her tit through her blouse, his thumb aimlessly rubbing where her nipple was trying to push through. He pushed her blouse halfway up her stomach, his other hand gripping the slick skin of her waist.   
"God, I've missed you." she murmured against his lips, her hands going to his shirt, pulling on it to untuck it. He groaned in response, suddenly feeling her fingers pressing against the naked skin of his back. God, she was on fire. She needed him. She had to make him explicitly aware. "I want you, Billy. Do you want me?" she pressed her pelvis against his, feeling him stirring against her.   
"Fuck yes, Mac." he murmured, feeling her grind against him, his only reaction to grind back. She trailed her fingers to his hard dick, brushing them against him. He twisted her hard nipple in retaliation making her moan.   
"Come on," he whispered gruffly, tearing his lips away from hers. "We can't do this out here." he explained, pulling her to the large backseat of the car. Perfect. 

He tumbled in after her, helping her shaky fingers unbutton his shirt, finally able to peel off the wet material once she started pushing it off his shoulders. Their lips were preoccupied as her fingers began remapping the muscles of his gorgeous back. Neither could care less about the mess they were making from the rain and the dirt. It just added to the hotness. She purred as he trailed his lips to her neck, sucking lightly.   
"That feels so good," she groaned, her voice raspy from moaning and from want. He was going to leave a mark. 

Their heavy breaths filled the car as they frantically kissed and touched and rubbed. He trailed his lips down, nuzzling the dried mud on her chest. His hands moved to her shirt, pushing it up her tummy. He pushed her shirt up farther, reaching her bra. He pushed her bra up and over her breasts, sighing at their beauty. Big, soft, and as perfect as he remembered. He struggled to kiss them, her clothing still too much in the way.   
"Take it off, Mackenzie. I need to see you." he spoke in a strangled voice.   
"Hmmm?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering from his attention on sensitive skin.  
"I need to kiss them. Suck them. I remember how much you love your tits played with." he murmured against the sweet skin on her stomach he moved back to as he momentarily placed sloppy kisses there. She moaned, her heart thumping, managing to strip off her blouse and bra as he watched, his blue eyes unblinking.    
"Perfect," he sighed, his large hands cupping her breasts. She couldn't help thrusting herself against him, her skirt bunched up on her thighs as he squeezed.   
"I need more," she whined, watching him smirk. He pulled his hands away, working his way to her skirt. He unzipped it, and together they managed to discard it off her legs and threw it somewhere in the front of the car. He ran his hands up her smooth, naked legs, and she could practically feel him throb against her. But as he skipped where she needed him most, his hands continued their descent upwards, brushing past the waistband of her lacy black thong. He managed to get his knee between her legs, as his fingers moved back to her breasts. He tickled his finger against her sticky wet skin, goosebumps forming as he playfully circled her aerola making her nipple tighten up more than it already was from the cold and arousal. He couldn't resist leaning down to tug a puckered nipple practically begging to be kissed and teased into his mouth. She groaned, involuntarily rubbing herself against his knee as he sucked, his tongue swirling, his mouth a hot contrast to the chill she was feeling. He kissed and sucked hungrily, her gasps and whines egging him on as he switched to give her other breast attention. A hand grabbed a handful of his hair, the other digging nails into his shoulder that was spattered with freckles she had always loved to kiss.   
"I'm wet, Billy," she whispered in his ear, before snorting, watching as he moved his eyes to hers. She couldn't help but blush, her nipple still between his teeth. He raised his eyebrow at her. "I mean, other than from the rain..." she trailed off, watching him raise his other eyebrow.  He groaned at her admission, noticing her eyes darkened with lust. He moved his lips back to her parted ones, making her sigh when his lips released her nipple and his fingers replaced them. "Will," she sighed into his kiss, his teeth nibbling on her swollen lower lip as his fingers rolled a sensitive bud. 

Together, they somehow managed to kick off  his black pants that had been wet and clinging to his skin. Her hand disappeared under his fitted boxers, her fingers on his perfect ass that she had missed so damn much. His cock pushed against her thigh as she trailed her lips from his lips down his chin to his strong jaw where she kissed and then followed with her tongue.   
"Mac..." he moaned, her teeth nibbling on the flesh of his neck underneath his ear.   
"I still remember what you like, Billy." she whispered breathily, hot and teasing. His cock twitched in response. She pressed a warm hand against his obvious hardness over his boxers.  She squeezed him in her hand making him growl. He retaliated, his hand disappearing into her panties. "Fuck." he murmured as she moaned, his fingers rubbing her aroused cunt. God, she was wet. He pressed his free hand against her pubic bone to stop her from attempting to move against his fingers too much, but that just made her desperation worse.  
"Come on, Will." she panted, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. He breathed hot and hard as he watched it slide down her soft legs teasingly, revealing every inch of her skin to him, a small smirk playing on her lips as she watched him look at her with pure lust. "I want to get on top." she murmured, sighing happily once he flipped them over albeit with a little bit of a struggle thanks, you know, to being in the back of a car. He had always liked to watch her, and she had always liked to be watched by him. 

After pulling down his boxers and biting her lip at the naked sight of him, she took his cock in her hands, quickly running her palms up and down his length.   
"Mac..." he groaned at her mercy. If she kept doing that this would be over much too quickly. He watched as she stilled her hands. Then he watched as she maneuvered her body so that she could guide him into herself. Oh fuck. Taking matters into her own hands, she moaned languidly as she sank down on him, him filling her up inch by inch. He grabbed onto her hips, his nails sinking into her skin as he tried to control his breathing and his composure as she took him. Her cheeks and chest blushed just as he remembered, and god, was she beautiful. 

"Fuck, Billy," she gasped, sinking down on his thighs, a bead of sweat or rain or something gorgeously running from her neck between her breasts. "Not to rub your already too big ego." she said belatedly, leaning her hands back on his thighs as she caught her breath from the size of him.   
"Just...just don't move." he practically whined, the view of her naked and leaned back completely exposing herself, him completely in her, almost too much for him. She raised her eyebrow at him, her teeth digging into her lip. "I'll come all over you if you move right now, Mac." he groaned, his voice hoarse with need. She took the chance, repositioning herself on top of him so that she could have her hands braced on his chest making her wet hair spill forward. "Mackenzie," his voice growled in warning. A small smile played on her lips as she moved a hand to his hairline, softly stroking. She trailed her hand down, tracing the vein popping out of his neck. He purred as she pet him. A film of sweat already covering him mixing with the mud.   
"Are you ready now, McAvoy?" she challenged, trailing a hand down his strong chest once she noticed his breathing wasn't quite as ragged any longer. She watched a charming smirk grace his face as he moved his hands to grasp her hips.  
"Are you, Mac?" he countered almost challengingly, almost sweetly. She dug her teeth harder into her lip. Purposely, because she knew that was one of his undoings? Maybe. Then, she slowly began to circle her hips. Her eyes with flecks of every gorgeous color, hooded, held his stare. His teeth clenched, she watched his jaw readjust.   
"Mmmm," she couldn't bite back the moan that had just passed her lips.  She could feel his stomach muscles clenching underneath her hand.   
"Need me to stop again, Billy?" she managed to ask him, a fucking baiting smile on her face.   
"No." he growled, determinedly moving his hand between her legs. He pressed his fingers hard against her clit, making her gasp loudly and punctuate it with a high pitched squeak.   
"Good?" he asked with a smile of a man utterly pleased with himself.   
"God, yes," she groaned, catching his smirk between her half closed eyelids. He still definitely got off from helping her get off. "My body has...been...craving you...Will." she told him, and fuck if his hasn't missed hers. Along with everything else, she'd ruined sex for him. His mind drifting to her during the few lame encounters he had had since they ended. Her name escaped his lips embarrassingly more than once. 

"M'Kenzie," he sighed, the 'a' getting lost somewhere when his exhale abruptly turned into inhale when she did something fucking spectacular with her muscles, tightening and holding. He changed his attack between her legs, making her whimper once he began rubbing at her clit in tight circles with his thumb. "Right there. Fuck." she keened, nails digging into skin, moans escaping like breath as the rain still pattered against the car in a rhythm not as angry as earlier.  She scraped her fingers against his wiry chest hair.   
"Yeah?" he asked, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips, her body continuing its gyrations on top of him. Somewhere he had ended with his knees bent, thanks to his fucking 6'3" frame, his body pretty much cradling hers as she moved.   
"Close," she choked in a sob. 

Thank god. 

He gripped her hips, moving her just how he needed, just the way that got her breath to hitch and make her cry out. They've always been fucking good at this.   
"Oh fuck!" she cried, arching her back, throwing her head back to show him the expanse of her neck as he hit her deep right there a few more times. She dug her nails into his sides, anchoring herself, as she let out long, whimpering moans. "Come in me, Billy," she gasped, appealing to his possessive side as she came hard around him. He grunted low and animalistic, her words along with her noises and just fucking her making him completely lose it. He came with force as she continued to gasp and cry out his name. 

Breathing hard, he focused his eyes on her. Flushed, gorgeously flushed all over her skin, a small smile on her lips, hooded eyes giving a look of complete satiation as her rib cage collapsed and expanded over and over with struggled breaths. She was practically purring. 

She sighed after he slid out of her before taking his hands and pulling him to get him to sit up. Sliding on her discarded panties after handing him his boxers, she took it as her goddamn right to settle on his lap, arms draped over his shoulders, her eyes big and pretty, looking at him, gauging his reaction. 

He was done for. 

He broke the silence.   
"We're probably a sight." he smiled, and it was his real smile. How could he not? The beautiful Mackenzie McHale was in his goddamn lap, acting way too adorably. She gave him a brilliant smile of her own back.   
"You finally look more like a farm boy and less like a northeastern prick." she spoke adoringly, a soft smile on her lips as she ran her fingers through his dirty mussed hair.   
"I thought you liked northeastern prick?" he faked offense and then frowned earnestly. "You're shivering." he spoke, pulling her against himself when he felt her physically shudder as he fished for his suit jacket.   
"I do, but I also love this Will." she told him, almost cringing at her own word choice. She then quickly added, I'm fine." trying to admonish him as he draped his jacket over her shoulders, guiding her head to settle under his chin. 

Laying against his chest like this, hearing his heart beat, tears sprang to her eyes. "You're still a human furnace." she snorted after clearing her throat.   
"Are you crying?" he asked in panic. She shook her head against him.   
"I've--I've just missed this, Billy. You. I've missed you. I still love you, Will, so much it hurts." she spoke, peering into his eyes, deciding to just fucking say it.   
"I've never stopped." he told her after a beat, suddenly desperate. He watched her face transform into a stunned expression, her lips moving in attempt to speak, but unable to do so. He'd done the impossible. He'd stunned her into silence. Then he watched her face break into a splitting smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling in that adorable Mackenzie way. They were dirty, and damp, and cold, but at this moment, nothing else mattered.   
"You-?" she tried to speak, her teeth dug into her bottom lip, her eyes wide.   
"I love you." he told her, framing her face with his hands, the tears in her eyes still threatening to release to run down her cheeks as she realized he had tears of his own on his as he repeated his words, and then kissed her again and again and again.   
"Thank god." she spoke before taking a beat. "You're not just saying that because my breasts are pressed against you?" she asked into his kisses with a watery chuckle.   
"No, Mac," he laughed with her, leaning his forehead against hers as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall from under her eyes with his thumbs.   
"Took you long enough." she told him, her cheeks beginning to ache.   
"Seriously? That's what your-"  
"Shut it." Mac told him, finding his lips once again. 

"What do we do now?" she asked him after a little while of just kissing him over and over.   
"I push us the fuck out of here since its finally stopped raining, then we find the nearest hotel, take the longest bath in history, and spend the weekend making up." he decided, watching her giggle happily as he played with the dirty strands of her hair.   
"Let's get the fuck out of here." she decided. He couldn't agree with her more. 


End file.
